villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madelyn Spaulding
Madelyn Spaulding is a Bang Baby and a villain in Static Shock. She was a student at Dakota High that was socially active. She was voiced . Biography Attack of the Living Brain Puppets One night when she interviewed a homeless man about the homelessness in Dakota for an extra credit assignment, the Big Bang occurred, and the Bang Baby gas infected both Madelyn and the homeless man. On that night, Madelyn unknowingly gained telepathy. She later ran against Joey Bombora and Richie Foley for freshman class president. Using her powers, she made the voters vote for her and Joey to drop out of the election. Static tries to interfere, but he finds out that his electric powers block Madelyn's telepathic powers. However, she probed Richie's mind and found out that Virgil and Static were one and the same person. Madelyn later brainwashed Static's neighborhood and the students from Dakota Union High into attacking him. The students gathered around Madelyn as she proclaims her intentions to take over not only the school and Dakota but the world as well. When she led a zombie-like raid against Static, Static easily defeats her by sending an electric shock to Madelyn, knocking her unconscious. Madelyn was later taken to a hospital and Joey Bombora reentered the election. She-Back! During Madelyn’s time in jail, the doctors examined her, finding that parts of her memory (such as the identity of Static) were gone and that she had lost her telepathy powers as well. Madelyn was released from jail and the hospital, and later found work at a comic book store; one night, Virgil and Richie found her there. When Virgil asked her what she was doing, she replied by asking him if he meant out of the hospital before explaining that they said she was OK now, but that the school still wouldn’t take her back. When Virgil tried to explain that she had tried to take over Dakota Union High School, Madelyn began to recall that night. However, she refused to admit that it was her fault, instead saying, “Well, everybody had been so mean to me. And then I got those amazing powers” before asking Virgil and Richie what they had expected. When Richie wondered if she still had her powers, Madelyn replied, “Who knows? If I do, I can’t remember how I made them work.” In her anger, she realized that that the electric shock Static delivered to her augmented her powers, giving her telekinesis (causing her to remark that “new powers wouldn’t hurt either” with a smile). Madelyn swore revenge and broke Ebon, Hotstreak, and Talon from prison. After breaking them out of prison, Madelyn assumed leadership of the Meta-Breed. Madelyn and her gang attacked City Hall, but Static and Gear arrived to stop them. After Hotstreak accidentally injured Talon with one of his fireballs, Madelyn made a statue fall so her and her gang could escape, which made Ebon’s anger grow. Madelyn later captured She-Bang and took her to their hideout in the junkyard; by doing so, she made up for her mistake in City Hall. After a scuffle between Madelyn and Ebon, Ebon fought Madelyn and initially got the upper hand, but was eventually defeated. Static and Gear arrived shortly after and released She-Bang. Madelyn fought Static and was boasting that she was a force of nature, while Hotstreak and Talon dealt with Gear and She-Bang. Static sent a positive charge on a pile of garbage that was next to Madelyn, shocking her into submission with the negative charge from the lightning. Madelyn was later hospitalized and taken into custody. Navigation Category:Static Shock Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Female Category:Mutated Category:Teenagers Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychics